


Hermione's Sunsets

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sunsets have become Hermione's favorite part of the day through the years.





	Hermione's Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: From the drabble challenge: Sunset  


* * *

Hermione has been quite fond of the sunset.

Her prefect duties, particulary going on patrol with Ron, would commence just before it.

And there were times that she would be in the library, stopping only when Harry and Ron would come and drag her out of it and telling her that it’s sunset, and anyway the books would still be there the following day.

And there were some sunsets where, in the Common Room, she would gaze fondly at her two best friends who were both passing the time by playing chess.

Some sunsets were fazed by her and Ron’s blazing rows.

If the Gryffindor Quidditch team would win, their party at the Common Room would end way after sunset, finishing only if Professor McGonagall would tell them to stop and go to their dormitories.

It was way after sunset when she, Harry and Ron were able to go to Godric’s Hollow for the first time and finding there one of the Horcruxes.

It was sunset when Ron told her he loved her.

Sunset was also the time of the day when she and Ron shared their first kiss.

It was also sunset when the three of them defeated the darkest wizard of their time.

Three years after that, Ginny gave birth to her and Harry’s daughter. Ron and her got the good news just after sunset.

It was a September sunset when Ron asked her if she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives and slipped a simple ring on her finger. She cried and said yes.

Sunset saw them getting married in a simple ceremony in the Burrow’s garden.

She very well remembered the day when she told Ron she was pregnant, he just got home from work. The sunset was accompanied by the usual December chill, but deep inside them, they felt very warm.

Nine months later, it was also sunset when their baby boy was born.

Hermione looked lovingly at her baby boy who was being cradled by her husband. Both have the same hair color as the setting sun. She felt complete and happy. Now, is it a wonder why Hermione loves the sunset so much?  



End file.
